


Edna's Killing Spree

by PastaBucket



Category: Edna & Harvey (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Edna goes on a happy little killing spree.
Kudos: 2





	Edna's Killing Spree

Edna picked up the large cleaving knife from the kitchen counter. "Today I'm gonna go on a murder spree.", she stated.  
Then she started chasing people down the hallways, knife raised as they screamed for their lives.  
"Every day 200 000 more people are born on this planet, and it stopped being sustainable many years ago. I can't possibly kill even a whole thousand people, but I can help."  
She caught up to one of her victims and started stabbing it in its vital parts.  
"I'll only kill the slow and unfit ones. If I catch up with them, that means that they were too slow and unfit to survive. Survival of the fittest. ...and those wielding big knives."  
"But Edna", Harvey wondered. "What are you going to do with all the bodies?"  
"Oh, those? Hmm, I dunno. I bet I can just call a mortician to take care of them before I leave."  
Blood sprayed everywhere as Edna dug into the back of another victim. "Wheee! This is fun! I feel like one of those cool movie villains. Harvey, do you think I could become a movie villain, and get to wear a cool mask and stuff?"  
"Uh, I don't think they pay movie villains to kill in real life, Edna."  
"I guess not. It's probably the other way around, 'cause I could sure pay to do this all day.", Edna smiled.

A few chases and murders later, Edna rested herself against a wall to catch her breath. "Oh boy - all this killing is making me hungry. Time to hit the fridge and see what we what bodyparts we can eat."  
"It's the endless cycle of murder.", Harvey commented. "You murder so that you can murder some more."  
"Exactly. ...and maybe then I'll take a shower, 'cause this dress is becoming more red than white."


End file.
